A Foreign Friend
by Sari Begum
Summary: When George's penpal from Hawaii comes to Hogwarts, to complete 7 years in 2.
1. Introductions

She sat in her Grandmothers cottage awaiting her ride to Britain. Though she was young, only 16, she had been commissioned to do a couple of jobs there. She hoped it would pay enough to help pay for her schooling there.

"Miss Kaiulani Kahuna are you ready to leave?" She had heard that voice once before in her life. It was on her whorl wind trip to Britain 2 years ago. Slowly she turned around to see if it could be true. "Aloha George!" She ran over to hug him.

"Beka I didn't think you would remember me!" She laughed,"Like I could forget you."

messing up his red hair."

"Are you ready to leave" She nodded," then lets go I have a surprise for you!"

When they reapperated Beka was standing out side a slanted house that would baffle people in how it was still upright. 'Surprise! Your this is where you are staying!" Beka hugged George again she was to stay with his family his ohana. They walked in the door and were greeted but none other then Mrs. Weasley. "So this is your friend George, lovely sit dear." She motioned for beak to sit at the table."George could you take her bags to Ginny's room" Beka stood to protest saying that she could take care of her own stuff." No dear sit and eat you must be well fed for your work for it is so dangerous"

It was another of the seemingly endless conversations that revolved around Fleur, or Bills horrible taste in girls Harry was not really paying attention because he had heard it so many times. "Ya well Georges taste in girls then is at least better" Now Harry was paying attention thin was new as far a he knew Georges tastes was to say the least a bit, odd. "What are you talking about Ginny? He….." Ron was cut off by a look from Ginny." I thought that he and Beka were just friends! They only met once!"

"Well I think there is something more! When she wrote him to say she was coming over to Britain he right away talked Mom into letting her stay here and he went and got her and he appareates her to all her job sites."

"He is also the only one how can pronounce her name right."

"No it is only you and Phlegm that can't pronounce Kaiulani Kahuna."

Did you say Kaiulani Kahuna?" Herminie asked Ginny. She nodded" I know her I've been helping her by owl catch up with her age group for when she comes to Hogwarts this year"

"That's her! She is your age and you should she her she can do magic with out a wand!" Ginny exclaimed. "That's impossible!" Herminie said shocked.

"Not for everyone." The tall figure of Beka stood in the door way looking very out of place in her muggle PJs. She nonchalantly waved her hand lifting up the book Herminie was reading flying it around the room then returning it to her. "It is very much like the ability to Metamorphose. Hello I don't believe we have met my names Kailuani but you can call me Beka." She smiled and waited for a response when she didn't receive one she continued." Well I better get ready to go!" After a few minuets of silence Ginny spoke up "That is Beka"


	2. Chapter 2

When the girls had left to help in the kitchen Harry turned to Ron and asked "Why is Kaiulani called Beka? It makes no sense."

"Oh yeah that doesn't does it. Well her middle name is Rebeka and both she and George are really lazy so they shortened it."

"Why didn't they shorten her first name?"

"Because it meant something. I think it was a name passed down through generations and it's all she has left of her mother since she died."

"Oh" Ron really didn't care to continue delving into his brothers personal life so he did what any sane person would do in this situation changed the subject. Before Harry could start again Ron spoke "Lets go and practice.", and headed out of the room.

Beka was sitting in the kitchen peeling carrots while waiting for George. Yes she was ready early but she was distracted it was hard enough to concentrate with Ginny and Ron home now but now with Harry and Herminie it was useless. Usually she would have just headed off somewhere but she had a job so she couldn't. Beka had so much work to do if she wanted to be ready for school. It was more then a little crazy to do what she was going to try to do graduate from a seven year course in two. It was going to be hard enough to survive the mocking starting this late but after the kids her age had left it would be unbearable. Though she acted like she didn't care every snide remark left a scar. Beka had only ever had one boyfriend because when they broke up though that bit wasn't terribly painful the retributions of it were hard. It wasn't something she was eager to repeat.

Beka sat there peeling carrots for an hour waiting George lost in her thoughts of school, hoping above all not to have to make any important decisions any time soon.

The work she did was unique and she took it very seriously. Part of her magic she drew from Hawaii part from Ireland. Hawaii's was for strength and Irelands for directing that power. Beka could do protection which was what she was here to do but she also knew how to use battle magic. Though she wasn't as good at it so she stuck to protection spells. She stood before the location she was to protect it was a wizard orphanage that usually was a quiet little place was starting to fill up since you know who had returned. Not a likely location to be hit but better safe then sorry she always thought. She began the complicated spell that until she was complete was directly linked to her. All of a sudden she felt something prod her defenses she didn't head it was a normal occurrence when she worked then it began to get stronger. Then there was a major blast Beka fought to stay conscious she could feel them she could feel the evil trying to break through to the children beyond. The spell wasn't complete it wasn't going to hold she would have to hold it herself. She started to lose contact with the world she could see the ministry appear and feel the battle rage around her. She only came out of her trance when her barrier broke, she fainted.

When she awoke she was disoriented where was she? She sat up and looked around George was sitting in a chair snoring lightly. Thousands of questions raced through her mind; why am I here? What's going on? She sat up her movement rousing George "Beka? My puple aikane, my crazy friend you're awake." He asked softly "how do you feel?"

"Fine why" now she was confused.

You don't remember _nani_ (beautiful)?" Beka shook her head. George sighed and began," You where spelling the orphanage……" he went on and explained what had happened horrible images poured into Beka mind." The children are they all ok?"

George looked down he was hoping that she wouldn't ask," Most of them made it out ok but three and the witch that was protecting them were all killed" Beka looked down tears began spilling down her face she had tried so hard but those evil soul got to a few. She was crying so hard she didn't even notice George leave.


End file.
